lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CORRECT ANNIHILATION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 28. 2015 After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) today it is well known that the energy 2hν = 1.022 MeV of the two photons in the electron-posirtron interaction is due to the electromagnetic energy Δw = 1.022 MeV of the electron - positron interaction in accordance with the conservation law of energy. Moreover according to the conservation laws of mass the mass deffect Δm = Δw/c2 which is equal to the mass of two electrons turns to the mass 2m = 2hν/c2 of the same photons. (Law of energy and mass). Note that my paper including the discovery of nuclear force and structure was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002), where the eminent physicist Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, came from Princeton University to present a work. (See photo with his walking stick next to me). Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos as an Einstein student under the influence of the contradicting relativity theories initially criticized my discovery of the law of energy and mass which modifies the invalid “mass-energy equivalence”. (Invalid rest energy) Historically, in 1913 Bohr published his model for the hydrogen atom under the title “On the constitution of Atoms and molecules” by using the charge-charge interaction of the Coulomb law for the proton-electron system having charges (+e) and (-e) respectively. Under the experiments of the ionization of hydrogen showing that the electric energy of the electron-proton interaction turns to the energy of photon he saw that during the transition between energy levels, the electron, in a way that cannot be pictured, emits a photon whose frequency (ν) is given by the Planck formula ΔΕ = hν. (Planck 1900). Then the energy ΔΕ of the electron transition for the formation of the hydrogen at the orbit with radius r = 0.529/1010 m of the so-called ground state is simply the sum of its kinetic energy and its potential energy given by ΔΕ = mu2/2 - Ke2/r Since mu2/2 = 0.5Ke2/r we can write the equation for the total energy ΔΕ of electron in its orbit of radius r as ΔΕ = -0.5Κe2/ r Then the energy ΔΕ written in eV is given by ΔΕ = -0.5Ke/r = -13.6 eV. According to the conservation law of energy Bohr found that ΔE = hν and wrote: “Obviously, we get in this way the same expression for the kinetic energy of an electron ejected from an atom by photoelectric effect as that deduced by Einstein, that is KE = hν-W…” However later in nuclear binding energies nuclear physicists found that the binding energy ΔΕ is accompanied by a mass defect ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 and after my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 the absorption of photon in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ, which is obvious in the Compton scattering. Note that according to the reverse reaction, we write the so-called Matter Matter Interaction ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 So in the correct Bohr model the energy ΔΕ turns to the energy hν and the mass defect ΔΜ =ΔΕ/c2 turns to the photon mass m = hν/c2 in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. In the same way, in the correct annihilation of the charge-charge interaction of the electron-positron system the energy Δw = 1.022 MeV due to the interaction of charges (-e) and (+e) turns to the energy 2hν = 1.022 ΜeV and the mass defect ΔΜ = 2Μ = Δw/c2 = 1.022MeV/c2 turns to the photon masses 2hν/c2. In this case using in eV the Coulomb potential ΔΕ = Ke/r one finds that the two particles could be transformed into photons at the very small separation r = 1.41/1015 m . In fact, this situation shoud occur at a greater separation ( r > 1.41/1015 m ) because of the magnetic attractions due to the spins. In 1932, Anderson discovered the tracks of electron positron pairs created by a beam of energetic photons incident on a thin metal plate. The inverse, “pair annihilation” occurs whenever an electron and positron annihilate. However the explanation of this phenomenon was based incorrectly on the Einstein invalid mass-energy conservation. It is of interest to note that a large number of experiments showed that the fields of Maxwell and the relativity of Einstein are invalid theories because they violate the two conservation laws of energy and mass. So to avoid such wrong theories I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles" The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus because in that paper of my discovery of dipolic photons I showed that Laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity. Surprisingly such dipolic particles or dipole photons led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction which invalidates the electromagnetic theory of Maxwell and the theory of special relativity, because the dipole photons having mass in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect contribute not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. Einstein, under his false massless quanta of fields, and the wrong rest mass, violated the two conservation laws of energy and mass by introducing the invalid mass-energy conservation. Einstein himself pointed out: “Pre-relativity physics contains two conservation laws of fundamental importance, namely, the law of conservation of energy and the law of conservation of mass; these two appear there as completely independent of each other. Through relativity theory they melt together into one principle.” Although experiments reject Einstein today many physicists influenced by Einstein’s invalid special relativity believe that the mass of the two particles, in the so-called annihilation, turns to the energy of the Einstein false massless quanta of fields. For example in the “Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA” (in chapter electron-positron annihilation) one reads : “When an electron and a positron collide to annihilate and create gamma rays, energy is given off. Both particles have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off. The energy is given off in the form of the aforementioned gamma rays.” Here we see that the fundamental electromagnetic interaction of these particles is absent. Instead it is used the wrong rest mass and the invalid rest energy. So ,to explain the correct pair annihilation I present here a brief history of my discoveries of Photon-Matter Interaction and Matter Matter Interaction able to interpret correctly the annihilation of electron and positron under the two conservation laws of energy and mass. After the experiment of the two American physicists French and Tessman (1963) who sowed the fallacy of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory in favor of Newton’s rectangular particles of light ( confirmed by Soldner in 1801) and also after the the recognition of J.J Thomson that the electromagnetic energy is equivalent to the so-called “electromagnetic mass” used by Kaufmann for the explanation of his experiment (1901), I presented in 1993 by paper of dipole photons which led to my discovery of the Photon- Matter Interaction hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 According to that discovery the interaction of a dipole photon with the charge (-e) of the electron in terms of the vectors Ey and Bz can be written as Ey (-e) dy = dw and Bz(-e)dy = Fm dt = dp = cdm. Since Ey/Bz = c we get dw/dm = c2 = hν/m Note that such a result under the application of Newton’s laws led to my discovery of length contraction and time dilation because the hypothesis of length contraction and time dilation introduced by Einstein leads to complications. For example Einstein in his invalid special relativity believed incorrectly that the simultaneity of Newton’s third law is not invariant but depends on the reference frame. Under such fallacious ideas I examined carefully the Kaufmann experiment and I discovered that according to the Photon-Matter Interaction or Photon Absorption the increase of the electron mass is due to the absorption of both energy and mass. Indeed, in the Kaufamnn experiment (1901) under the same length contraction and a time dilation the absorption of energy by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the variation of the electron mass starting from the Newton inertial mass Mo (before the absorption). Here we do not use the wrong rest mass and the invalid relativistic mass because they lead to complications. Instead we use Newton’s inertial mass Mo (before the absorption) which is always constant in a mechanical conservative system where the sum of the kinetic and potential energy is constant as in gravity. Whereas, after the absorption we use a variable mass M in accordance with the following equation M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed the differentiation of this equation under the application of Newton’s second law leads to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction as M2c2 = M2u2 Or 2MdM c2 = 2MdM u2 + 2uduM2 Or dMc2 = (dMu + udM)u = d(Mu)/dtds = (dp/dt)ds = dW This result deduced from the application of Newton’s second law invalidates dramatically the theory of special relativity. ( See my “Newton invalidates Einstein”). This photon absorption is a weak electromagnetic interaction similar to the weak electromagnetic interaction of the antineutrino absorption which invalidates the electroweak theory of the so-called weak interaction. (See my “Neutrino-Quark Interaction”). Category:Fundamental physics concepts